witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Kovir and Poviss
The kingdom of Kovir and Poviss is a Northern Kingdom located on the Gulf of Praxeda. It is also the largest exporter of mineral resources in the known world, with huge profits from trade. It is ruled by king Tankred Thyssen of the House of Thyssen and maintained neutrality during the Nilfgaard Wars. History Kovir and its vasals was once the northern most province of Redania until the reign of Radovid I, known as the Great. The king give this part of land to his brother Trojden with the title of Earl of Kovir with obligation to do "no harm". For many years, the kingdom was the butt of jokes among its southern neighbours. But those neighboring nations eventually found to their dismay that Kovir was not the backwater they took it to be and had built itself into a nation to be reckoned with by welcoming the many disaffected scholars, soldiers and business men who sought a new and better life to the north. Redania (reign of Radovid III) and Kaedwen (reign of Benda(I?)) tried to invade Kovir, but due to the financial prosperity of Kovir (that time ruled by the self-styled king Gedovius Trojdenida), the country was able to buy mercenaries capable of fending off their combined forces. It has never been bothered by the Northern Kingdoms since. A so-called First Treaty of Lan Exeter was signed by all three kingdoms (Redania,Kaedwen,Kovir) and gained status of a full kingdom and became a strong and neutral kingdom. In the time of Secession of Poviss king Baldwin was overthrown and expelled to Talgar. Later his son Esterad Thyssen got the throne back with most of it's territories but the so called East March gained independence and after a few conflicts finally reunited as the Hengfors League. Also Jamurlak (Abrad) and Arc Coast (Audoen) declared themselves independent kingdoms. When the II. Northern Wars begins, Esterad unofficially helped Northern Realms providing Dijkstra a loan and created a mercenary unit, the so called Free Company where for example Adam Pangratt, Julia Abatemarco or Lorenzo Molla were. Later he was assasinated on the stairs of his own palace and his only son Tankred took the throne. At the start of III. Northern Wars, after the death of Niedamir of Caingorn, Tankred and Radovid V divided Hengfors League between them. Kovir anexed Malleore (and thus Creyden and Creigiau) and Radovid Caingorn (and thus Hengfors and Holopole). Later Kovir & Poviss 'parted ways with Redania and became the only kingdom in the Northern Realms supporting mages and thus the escape of mages from Novigrad. Later Triss Merigold of Maribor, the former mage advisor of Temerian king Foltest, became the mage advisor of Tankred. Economy Because it is so mountainous, the region is rich in mines. Kovir and Poviss export glass, salt, iron ore, silver, nickel, lead, tin, zinc, copper, chromium, titanium, tungsten and platinum. Not to mention three quarters of the world's ferroaurum, kryobelitium and dimeritium and 80% of the world's gold. Heraldry The above coats of arms were designed by our resident heraldry and Witcher expert, Mboro. There is also a Czech concept of the Kovir coat of arms. Fourth is CoA of Trojdens created by Juraj103 and is based on that from ''Witcher 3 ''and last is CoA of Poviss during reign of self styled king Rhyd created by SMiki55. Rulers [[House of Trojden|'House of Trojden]]: * Earl Trojden * Earl Gedovius Trojdenida (latter King) * King Gerard Trojdenida House of Thyssen: * King Esteril Thyssen * King Baldwin Thyssen ** King of Kovir Idi (non Thyssen) ** King of Poviss Rhyd (non Thyssen) ** Queen of Talgar Bernika (non Thyssen) * King Esterad Thyssen * King Tankred Thyssen Regions * Kovir * Poviss * Talgar * Narok * Velhad * Malleore (anexed by Tankred) * Creyden (anexed by Tankred) Cities and keeps * Aedd Gynvael (Narok) * Lan Exeter * Pont Vanis * Rakverelin (Narok) * Tridam (Poviss) Notes *Kovir and Poviss are portrayed rather inaccurately in regards to borders in the map made for The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Strangely, the two are portrayed as separate entities, with Talgar and Velhad portrayed as kingdoms in their own right as well. *After the events of Witcher 2, it seems Kovir is one of the few countries in the north that doesn't persecute mages cs:Kovir a Poviss de:Kovir fr:Kovir et Poviss it:Kovir pl:Kovir i Poviss Category:Kingdoms